Time for Surprises
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: Shiota Nagisa, on his first night back in Japan, gets beaten up and saved by a girl who calls herself Kayano Kaede. The two meet, and the wheel of fate turns again. Perhaps even in another universe, another timeline, the two are fated to meet — and fall in love. — nagikae, AU.


_A/N: Hello! Because there's, sadly, very less NagiKae (or KaeGisa, whoever you want to be dominant) fanfics in this fandom, this author has decided to contribute! This story mainly came about from what I imagine might have happened, if GoD didn't get caught and thus the events of Ansatsu Kyoushitsu didn't happen. This is also my first time writing in a first-person point of view, so pardon any mistakes of third-person pronouns or sentences that seem weird._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

* * *

Chapter 0

 **Nagisa**

" _The fact that [one] is targeted by everyone, is proof that [one] is strong."_

* * *

I finally have the time to read.

"Nagisa, we've got a new mission."

Or not.

Sensei pokes his head through my doorway, smiling his trademark smile as he raises his smartphone. I look up disgruntledly from my newest book, Salinger's _Catcher In The Rye_ , and close the book, sliding a bookmark in to mark the page again. Somehow I'm always interrupted when I'm about to read my books. And they're usually by Sensei. Perhaps he takes pleasure in annoying me, and wants to see my reaction, but I won't give him the satisfaction of that.

Sensei takes that as the cue to enter my room, and Ritsu uploads the mission information onto my own phone. I click the _Accept_ button and a folder pops out — but it is not one filled with documents, but one filled with pictures.

Very inappropriate pictures.

I blush, turning my head away — _I am a nineteen-year-old boy, and it is_ perfectly _appropriate to do so_ _when your sensei uploads perverted pictures onto your phone —_ and Sensei looks over, sees what I have on my phone, and smirks, fingers brought up to stroke his chin knowingly as if he has a beard. "Nagisaaaaa, I never knew you had such pictures! But it's okay, Sensei understands that even a herbivore like you have fantasies!"

"It's yours!" I almost scream, face flushing at the hint he drops about fantasies, and he simply smiles. "I cannot believe you would harm Sensei's reputation like that. Why would I even have those pictures?"

 _What reputation?!_

I almost scream, but swallow it, and Ritsu winks a " _Sorry!"_ , while uploading the correct document onto my phone. She clicks it open for me, (I wonder why she didn't click that previous folder open, but realise that she probably planned that) and zooms in on the mission details. _"The target is Yanagisawa Kotarou, a genius scientist. The client wishes to take him out because...um,"_ Ritsu squints, _"personal reasons, apparently."_

"And the pay?"

" _..."  
_

"Nagisa, all I believe you need to know is that the money will buy you ten more _Ritsus._ " Sensei speaks, _solemn_ for the first time he comes into my room. The next second, however, I swear I see money signs floating around his head. Sensei's show of solemnness may or may not have been just him imagining all the inappropriate things he could buy, and I sigh. Even after years of being around him, I still cannot figure out what he's truly thinking. The gentle smile he keeps on his face all the time hides his real thoughts, and it is very unnerving, especially when he even keeps his wavelength normal, letting his bloodlust explode only when he kills.

"Ten more?" An AI wasn't cheap, but the pay must have made buying an AI seem like a walk to a convenience store. Even Sensei, for the first time, has double the number of money signs swirling around his head than usual.

"Get your luggage ready, Nagisa. We're flying to Japan tonight." He casually tosses me my jacket and suitcase, and I stumble to catch the suitcase before it crashes onto the ground. The case is saved, but my jacket crumples to the ground in an unsightly mound of cloth and fur before I can reach it.

It also happens that the clean jacket lands in a mound of unwashed laundry.

But my mind isn't on my lost jacket. My chest is heavy and my heart feels constricted, like there's a boa around my body, trying to suffocate me. Japan reminds me of bad memories, and I had hoped that there would be no need to go back there. But Sensei is the God of Death, after all, and the God of Death accepts missions from all around the world.

Japan is just another country on Earth, and I breathe to remind myself of that.

=-x-=

"Sensei, do you have any idea where the target is?" As soon as we land in Japan and we collect our luggage, I turn formal. It is just another way to forget, and Sensei notices, for he turns to me and smiles gleefully. "Call me Koro-sensei now, Nagisa. I'm pretending to be a researcher, and you're my assistant. We're going to infiltrate the research facility Yanagisawa works in, so just Sensei will be too lame. Even the target is called Professor Yanagisawa!"

 _Was the whole point of the name so that you don't feel inferior?! Also, what kind of name is Koro-sensei, anyway?! Do you want to be killed?!_

I keep my sarcasm to myself, however, letting Sensei, no, Koro-sensei lead the way. While he walks in front, I am attracted to the sights around me. I've been away from my home country for so long that I've missed all the development, so Japan is slightly foreign to me, with the hustle and bustle in the streets. There are billboards and advertisements all around me, but my eyes are drawn to a particular television advertisement.

It is not the content of the drama premiere that I am interested in, but the dark-haired actress that is screaming on the huge screen. Tears slip down her face so naturally that I forget this is just an act, and I can't help but feel anger and disgust towards the other character who is making her cry. Her face is chockfull of sadness and betrayal when the camera pans to her, and the sight both angers and saddens me more than I like.

"Are you interested in her?" Koro-sensei cuts into my thoughts, and I shake my head to detach myself from the plot, but I still catch myself glancing at the screen. "She's quite a good actress, isn't she?" I mumble, looking up into Koro-sensei's impressed face. That's a surprise. He doesn't get impressed easily, so I suppose this actress must be more than 'quite good'.

"She's not ' _quite_ ', she's _very_ good. She can fool even Sensei, I think."

I arch my eyebrow.

"Better than Irina Jelavic?" If she is, then it's really a big surprise.

"Sensei doesn't know." He pauses, and then sighs. "On one hand, there's the F-cup assassin beauty, and on the other hand, there's the Forever Zero genius actress. Ahh, I just can't choose!"

 _I don't think you get the point of my question! Also, isn't that insulting to call someone Forever Zero?!_

"Koro-sensei, I'm asking you who can act better," I say, pinching my nose to keep a migraine from forming. Trust him to twist my question into something not-so-innocent. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks about R-rated stuff all the time, but I decide that I don't want to dwell on that topic. It's slightly disturbing to think of Sensei as a pervert (even though he is), with his good looks and all.

Koro-sensei blinks, and then shrugs. "Dunno. Some might say Irina Jelavic, and some might say Haruna Mase. Personally, though, Sensei prefers Haruna, even if she is Forever Zero. Her dramas are so gooood."

Surprise, surprise.

I assume Haruna Mase is the actress' name, and I mentally note it down, as I walk to keep up with Koro-sensei. If even Sensei admires her, she must be really experienced and really good. I wonder how old she is? Even though she looks really young on screen, makeup and Photoshop does wonders to someone's face.

The drama premiere is still showing and Haruna Mase is smiling so genuinely now that I smile too.

=-x-=

Maybe letting Koro-sensei get to the apartment first while I buy dinner isn't such a great idea.

The thugs that surround me easily dwarf my hundred-sixty-five centimeters, and it's not the first time I curse my height. Even though it makes me easy to overlook, it also makes me look weak, which is totally not helping me here. They don't look much older than me, but because of my height, I seem like a high school student, or even a middle school student, compared to them. It also appears that these thugs have no eyes, since I've given them my death glare and they don't even respond, when normally people who _do_ have eyes shiver in fear.

"Hey kid, give us your money right now, or you'll suffer a lot of pain!" The one closest to me, who also seems like the leader, guffaws and slaps my cheek. The impact sends me flying to the ground of the alleyway, and the pain that hits my back shocks my system. Before I can react, another thug grabs my ponytails and rips my hairbands off, laughing all the time.

"Will you look at this! What kind of man has his hair so long and up in ponytails!"

I grit my teeth, making sure that my bloodlust is swirling out around me like my loose hair. I can't stand people talking about my hair. I can see their wavelengths clearly now that the pain makes me more focused, and it annoys me that the only spikes are because of excitement, and not because of fear. It doesn't look like they'll back away easily, and I hiss, both because of the kick I get and the fact that if I had a knife, I could finish them off here and now.

Close combat, however, is not my forte without a weapon, so I endure the mockery and the abuse. They won't be able to find any money, anyway, because I just spent all of it on convenience store take-outs...

Oh no.

Oh no no no.

Koro-sensei will kill me when he finds out the money was spent for nothing (since the food was destroyed a long, long time ago), and the despair of punishment blinds out the pain for yet another kick, this time a lot harsher and sends me flying towards the entrance of the alleyway.

There's a girl walking by.

Even through the haze of despair and pain, I twist my body to avoid maximum impact with the girl, assassination techniques kicking in to help me with that mid-air twist. It ends up with me smashing flat against the ground, but I don't regret that, even though the pain makes me cough blood. Now that I'm lying next to her feet, I can see that her frame is small and lithe, and she seems so thin that if I _had_ collided, she would probably have broken some bones. Not that I'm heavy or anything, but her slender body really seems breakable.

(I am also glad that she's wearing jeans, because I would then see something I would rather not see.)

"—shit!" The girl curses, surprised, and turns to look at me, her amber eyes piercing through my wobbly cloud of pain.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little girl walking by herself this time of the night?" I can hear the thugs coming closer, but the pain that wrecks my body gives me no hope of getting up, or even twisting my neck, and I can only watch as the girl walks away from me to the ruffians. I can't even hear anything, so I suppose they are either standing really far from me or speaking in low tones. I guess it's the former. I don't see loud people like them whispering.

I close my eyes and wait for the pain to go away. It's not like I can do anything when my body aches all over and I can't move, no matter how much I want to help the girl.


End file.
